


Episode Unkown: The Story Lost To Time

by Ren (Kathendale)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Fanfic based on a Roleplay, Gray Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren is a big fat whiney bottom, Lots of characters straight up vibing, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vibing, vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Ren
Summary: A LONG TIME AGO, IN A WINGS OF FIRE RISE OF SKYWALKER SPOILER CHAT, FAR, FAR AWAYEPISODE ????The dangerous FIRST ORDER is growing in power, with more troops than ever at their disposal!In their exhaustion, the RESISTANCE is letting slip valuable information over bugged comm lines.But powerful GREY JEDI MASTER REY has a plan, and is about to execute it.Meanwhile, KYLO REN is training to become a SITH LORD on a far away, remote planet on the other side of the galaxy.It’s not pretty when KYLO REN finds out his lover is missing.Little does REY know the dire consequences set in stone for her actions.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 5





	Episode Unkown: The Story Lost To Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo follow the roleplay squad on instagram! Here’s their @’s and who they are
> 
> @Kathendale (me): Snoke, Finn, Kylo  
> @where_the_light_shines (side hoe, admin in chat): Hux  
> @privar.exe (starved child, no chipotle for her): Poe, BB-8  
> @winged_fury._ (smol bean, sometimes active): Rey

General Hux stood in front of the cargo hold that a squadron of stormtroopers had just returned in. “Any luck on finding the girl?” He asked curtly. Captain Phasma, who had led the mission, shook her head. 

“The scavenger escaped before we could put the force collar on her,” the Captain explained, her voice distorted by her vocoder. It reminded him of Ren’s helmet, who was away training on a remote planet under orders from the Supreme Leader.

Hux shook his head. ‘ _ Focus. _ ’ He thought sharply to himself . Before Hux could say anything else, though, the scavenger girl popped out of nowhere. “What the kriff? Guards, restrain her!” He snapped at the unmoving stormtroopers.

The last thing Hux saw was the girl waving her hand, and the world went black.

**< ->**

When Hux came to, he was in a cell with a clear window. There was a speaker in the top left corner of the room. ‘ _ Huh, an interrogation. Cute. _ ’ He thought to himself with a smirk.

Poe massaged his temples. “Showtime,” he uttered. Poe walked into the room in front of Hux’s cell, staring at him through the clear window. “Tell us where the Starkiller is.” He deadpanned. Hux snorted. “Very bad interrogating skills, I must say.”

Poe felt his jaw drop. ‘ _ Was this guy serious? _ ’ Poe pulled his switchblade out. “I’ll cut you.” He threatened. Hux snorted. “Oh, threats of physical violence. So intimidating.” Poe’s nostrils flared angrily. He pulled out a comm link.

“He’s all yours.” He said coldly. Hux shifted a bit. Now he felt slightly uncomfortable, being faced with an unknown threat. When the scavenger walked in, oh did he smirk. “Ah, the scavenger. Won’t get much further, considering she’s a Jedi.” He jeered. 

His jeer lessened when Rey smirked back at him. One eye was yellow, the other her normal color. No. He stumbled back. “You haven’t heard? I embraced both the lightness AND darkness. I’m no longer a Jedi, but a grey Jedi.”

And with that, her fingers shot forward, and she was sifting through his memories. Hux felt sweat break out as he held his mental walls strong. But everyone eventually succumbs to the stronger will.

He screamed brokenly as Rey delved deeper and deeper into his mind, searching for every little tid-bit of information on the First Order. 

**< ->**

**Across the Galaxy, on a Remote Planet….**

The Sith Lord jerked up in surprise, sweat breaking out. 

“Something’s wrong wit Hux.” He whispered softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight bet they thought i wouldn't post it lmao this story is based off a cracky rp so don't expect much plot mostly just characters vibing


End file.
